Project Summary/Abstract: Pilot Projects Program Core The primary goal of the Pilot Projects Program Core (PPPC) of the American Indian-Alaska Native Clinical Translational Research Center (AI-AN CTRC) is to provide funding to support the overall objective of developing of research programs relevant to AI-AN health disparities in Montana and Alaska, with the ultimate goal of improving the health in these communities. This funding will include direct funding for research projects, as well as funding to stimulate collaboration, provide research training through mini-sabbatical support, and diversity supplements to enhance the involvement of AI-AN students and investigators in research. There are 3 specific aims of the PPPC. The first aim is to establish the pilot projects program, which includes pilot grants, mini-sabbaticals, diversity supplements, and small grants intended for both tribal colleges/branch campuses as well as AI-AN communities. The second aim is to assist potential and successful pilot awardees in coordinating with the other Cores of the Center, with the goal of ensuring that the Center resources (such as biostatistical support, mentorship programs, etc.) are fully utilized and engaged early in the preproposal stage. The third aim is to work with the Evaluation Core to continuously assess the progress of the PPPC in achieving its stated goals, and to refine or redirect the activities of the PPPC in response to the ongoing assessment.